babylon_berlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 2 Episode 6
Synopsis Gereons Treffen mit einem Informanten gerät zum Desaster. Bei einem Theaterbesuch des Außenministers Gustav Stresemann kommt es zu einem Putschversuch. Charlotte muss ihren Entführern Details über die vertauschten Waggons am Güterbahnhof liefern, um ihr Leben zu retten. (Text: Sky) Handlung Gereon und Herr Katelbach stehen rauchend an einer Straßenecke, wobei der Autor Gereon über die schüchterne, schreckhafte Verfassung seines Informanten Bescheid sagt. Sie sehen den Informant noch, da wird er auf offener Straße zu Tode geschossen. Gereon hastet hinter dem Wagen der Schützen her, schießt auf ihn, doch sie entkommen. Gereon legt in einem Raum des Polizeireviers Benda Bericht ab. Seegers betritt für seine Befragung den Raum und spricht Gereon gleich mit kleinen Bruder an, da er Anno kannte. Laut Benda sitzt Seeger im Beirat der Nyssen-Stiftung. Seegers sagt sie kümmerten sich um die Pflege und den Erhalt von Kriegsdenkmälern und natürlich der Versorgung von Offizierswitwen. Gereon befragt Seegers unter hitziger werdender Spannung zwischen den beiden, ob aufgrund der engen Verknüpfung von ihm Alfred Nyssen als Strohmann diene. Seegers leugnet, dass Alfred Nyssen der Strohmann sei. Benda unterstellt Seegers, das er das Giftgas im Gegensatz zu Alfred Nyssen für seine Vision der Reichswehr brauche. Seegers sagt, es sei keine Vision sondern Verantwortung. In diesem Moment betritt ein Anwalt den Raum, er verkündet die Aufhebung der Untersuchungshaft der Wehrmachtsmitglieder in Bezug auf Lipezk und weiteres mit einer Verfügung der höchsten Instanz. Das einzige was ihnen noch bleibt ist die Unterschrift der Zugdurchfahrt für die "Pestizide", das Phosgen, Seegers. Benda schlägt Gereon vor, den Fall an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Gereons Schreibassistenten, die sich nach Charlotte erkundigt haben können Gereon nichts über sie sagen. Auch Gräf, der an allen Orten wo man sie kennt nachgefragt hat, kann ihm nichts neues sagen. Charlotte, mit Eis im Gesicht eingeschlafen, wir aus ihrer Zelle herausgehoben. Der Fischer, der sie bewacht lässt das Messer so neben ihrem Gesicht entlangfahren, dass sie von dem Geräusch erwacht und direkt in das Gesicht des Armeniers schaut. Er hält sein Gesicht neben sie und beunruhigt sie mit einer Anekdote über den Abwechslungsreichtum der armenischen Küche. Von dem Frost und Eis, das ihr Gesicht bedeckt völlig gelähmt, willigt sie ihm die Kooperation zu. Benda kommt in das Büro von Zörgiebel und setzt um 8 Uhr eine Pressekonferenz an. Zörgiebel lobt die Arbeit des Teams um Gereon. Zörgiebel ruft den Reichspräsidenten an. Bruno lädt pfeifend seine Tasche in den Wagen, verschabiedet sich danach von seiner Ehefrau Emma, die auf einem Bett liegt, er verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: Die Pflicht ruft! Gereon geht zur Serverin Apotheke, die eigentlich an diesem Tag geschlossen hat. Der Assistent des Apothekers ist trotzdem anwesend, gibt ihm sein Mittel und sagt, er solle die Aufnahme von oral zu intravenös verändern. Der Freund von Fritz steht wartend an einem Baum, er gibt Greta ein Abschiedsgeschenk und sagt, dass Fritz nicht überlebt hätte. Er sagt, dass es die politische war und Benda es angeordnet hätte. Greta fühlt sich durch diesen schmerzlichen Verlust zu allem bereit. Helga gibt Gereon seine Spritze. Sie war früher als Krankenschwester oder Aushilfe tätig und merkt an, dass sie sofort im Krankenhaus anfangen könne. Gereon verfällt wieder in einen Rausch, in dem er einen Traum erlebt, bei dem er wieder durch den Tunnel läuft, wobei ihn ein Mann verfolgt. Die deutsche Fahne weht über der Oper, die Kirchenglocken läuten. Zwei Polizisten verlangen nach einem Dienstausweis. Bruno Wolter zeigt ihn und betritt pfeifend den Innenhof. Er gibt sich bei der Registrierung als einer der Wachpolizisten aus und erhält eine Dienstmarke, die nur an diesem Abend ausgegeben wird. Er wandert durch die Garderobe, an einem Bekannten vorbei zu seinem Platz im Kronenleuchter der Oper. Er baut sein Gewehr inklusive Nachtzielfernrohr zusammen und legt zwei Patronen in den Patronenschacht. Helga liest ihrem Sohn die Namen der Stadtviertel vor, als Gereon nach einer Stunde wieder aus seinem Rausch erwacht. Im Hintergrund läuft das Radio - zunächst mit Musik, die dann aber von einer Meldung zum Amtsbesuch des französischen Außenministers Briand in Deutschland bei Stresemann unterbrochen wird. Die beiden, die nur wenige Jahre zuvor zusammen den Friedensnobelpreis erhalten hatten, planen demnach am Prangertag in der Oper am Schiffbauerdamm einen Besuch der Dreigroschen-Oper, um die Versöhnung zwischen Frankreich und Deutschland voran zu treiben. Vor der Oper wartet Benda. Als Gereon von Helga erfährt, dass Prangertag eine andere Bezeichnung für Fronleichnam, also den heutigen Tag, ist, stellt er den Zusammenhang mit den Notizen Jänickes her und verlässt die Wohnung. Man sieht Sektempfangszenen und Menschen in vornehmen Kleidern. Gereon ruft sich ein Taxi zum Theater. Unter dem Tablett von zwei Kellner befindet sich auch ein Waffenkoffer, den ein Polizist abnimmt. Dieser wird gegen den Bühnentechniker, der den Scheinwerfer bedient ausgetauscht. Gereon kommt nicht an dem Registrierungsmann vorbei, da seine Stufe nicht hoch genug ist, also verlangt er nach Benda. Er beschließt also die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und klettert auf den Turm. Er schlägt einen Sicherheitsmann der unter ihm ist bewusstlos. Er nimmt seine Uniform und gelangt so in die Oper. Gereon schafft es in den Opernraum und sieht die entsetzt zwei Gewehrläufe, die auf die Minister gerichtet sind. In der Garderobe übernehmen die revoltierenden das Kommando und fangen an die deutsche Fahne abzuhissen. Gereon schleicht sich an den Scharfschützen auf der Bühne ran und hält ihm die Knarre an den Kopf. Bruno sieht es vom riesigen Kronenleuchter aus, justiert sein Gewehr um fokussiert jetzt den anderen Schützen neben Gereon und knallt ihn ab. Den französischen Minister jedoch verfehlt er. Gereon verfolgt einen fliehenden Mann, gerät dann aber in eine Sackgasse, wo er ihm eine Backpfeife verpasst. Benda kommt aber vorbei und befreit ihn. Charlotte ist im Haus des Armeniers, nackt nur eine Wolldecke gewickelt. Vor ihr ist ein gefüllter Tisch, von dem sie gierig zu Essen beginnt. Der Armenier setzt sich auf das breite Sofa und sie daneben, sie berichtet ihm das der Zug mit dem Gold zurückfahren soll und die Waggonnummern ausgetauscht wurden und der Goldwaggon mit einem Überfall an die Reichswehr abtransportiert werden soll. Gereon fährt mit Benda zurück. Benda meint es gebe schon lange Feinde auch in der Roten Burg inzwischen, worauf Gereon meint als Attentäter käme Wolter eine Schlüsselposition zu. Benda hat ihn schon seit längerem observiert, konnte ihm aber nichts nachweisen. Benda will mit Seegers an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und danach Wolter dingfest machen. Er verabschiedet Gereon, der zum Hotel zurückläuft. Seiner Geliebten Helga streichelt er die Hand. Ein Mann kommt in das Zimmer von Charlotte und geleitet sie nach draußen. Im benachbarten Restaurant im Moka Efti unterhält sich der Armenier scheinbar friedfertig mit Charlottes Schwester Toni an einem Tisch über das Zubereiten des Essens im Restaurant. Sie ist erfreut ihre Schwester zu sehen und bietet ihr an, sich zu den beiden zu setzen, sie sei mit einer schwarzen Limousine gebracht worden. Auf die Frage Tonis wie er heiße antwortet der Armenier, dass sein Name Edgar sei. Charlotte will schleunigst verschwinden und der Armenier meint Toni solle ihn besuchen kommen und er habe ihre Adresse zum Abholen. Danach verlassen die Damen das Restaurant, Toni meinte er sei nett worauf Charlotte mit ihr beginnt zu rennen. Benda schaut von oben herab, die Pressekonferenz in der Roten Burg beginnt. Ebenfalls unter den Journalisten ist Herr Katelbach, der sich gerade mit Gereon unterhält. Seegers sitzt in einem vergitterten Wagen und wird von Benda im Säulengang im Empfang genommen. Er besteht immer noch auf seinen Titel. Die Journalisten kommen in den Saal. Gereon, Benda, Zörgiebel und Seegers stehen vor dem Pressekonferenzsaal. In diesem Moment gibt es erst ein leichtes Gemurmel, dann schreitet Hindenburg höchstpersönlich zu den vieren, geleitet von Militär, das ihm seitlich salutiert vor. Neben ihm läuft Wendt. Der Reichspräsident begrüßt erst Zörgiebel, den er mit seinem Vornamen Karl anspricht und fragt ihn nach Aktien. Er begrüßt auch Benda, befiehlt dann aber Seegers aus der Polizeigewahrsam zu entlassen. Er marschiert mit Wendt und Hindenburg ab. Benda tritt hinter dem Vorhang hervor in den Pressekonferenzsaal. Er steht im Blitzlicht und sagt, dass es keine neuen Aussagen aufgrund plötzlicher Änderungen gebe. Der Polizeipräsident bitte um Verständnis, die Pressekonferenz sei verschoben, was Entrüstung hervorruft. Zörgiebel betritt sein Zimmer, wo Benda und Gereon auf ihn warten, er hat jedoch schlechte Nachrichten: Der Reichspräsident hat darüber verfügt den Zug schnellstmöglich ohne weitere Prüfung in die Sowjetunion zu schicken. Cast Soundtrack Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2